Luna
Luna is a Keyblade wielder and a protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography Luna is from a world named Solara Lua but lives in its palace. The people of Solara Lua praise the sun and moon. They pray for the sun and moon to keep blessing them with their light. Luna, along with her twin brother, Akira and her mother and her father are the royal family of Solaris Lua. In her world age is different than other worlds. People's ages are increased by 4 years. She fell in love with the captain of the knights, Blake. One day, Luna was about to fall into the realm of darkness but Blake pushed her out of the way and fell into the realm of darkness himself. Since then she has been quiet and walks off by herself sometimes. The day she came to the Land of Departure was the day her home completely shattered and broke apart. Her mother and father perished when the city and castle was shattering and started to break apart. Akira was away to complete a task their father gave him. Luna went to seek help from Yen SId and found herself on an adventure. Story Backstory: http://kh-vids.net/threads/lunatic-despair-khsos-lunas-backstory.141142/ Personality Luna is kind, friendly, does whatever she can to protect her friends and family, ever since she lost Blake 4 years ago she has been silent and mysterious. Luna can be a leader when she can be and is courageous and fearless. Appearance Luna is 5'8", has long silver hair that reaches her waistline, bangs that lie on the right side of her head, has emerald green eyes. She wears a white shirt with a blue sleeveless vest, wears dark blue shorts, black hightops, a bejeweled belt, around her neck is a heart-shaped key necklace that Blake gave her before he disappeared. and around her arm is a charm bracelet. Abilities *Blend (Equipped) *High Jump (Equipped) *Guard (Equipped) *Dodge roll (Equipped) *Combo (Equipped) *Item Boost *EXP Writer I *EXP Writer II (Equipped) *Magic Lock-On *Aerial Sweep (Equipped) *Combo Plus (Equipped) *Air Combo Plus (Equipped) *Cheer (Equipped) *Cover(Equipped) * Gift * Lucky Lucky * Damage Syphon (Equipped) * MP Haste * Second Chance (Equipped) * Second Wind * Explosion (Equipped) Physical *Poison Edge *Barrier Surge (Equipped) *Vorpal Blitz *Splatter Combo (Equipped) Magical *Aeroga (Equipped) *Blizzara *Cura (Equipped) *Fire *Mine Square *Mine Shield *Seeker Mine *Gravity *Faith *Summon: Bambi *Summon: Basil *Summon: Fairy Godmother *Summon: Cheshire Cat Limits * Guardian's Rush * Trip Around The Sun * Pale Cascade Other *Reluctancy Equipment Keyblades *Kingdom Key *Tresure Trove *Stroke of Midnight *Frolic Flame *Lady Luck *Oathkeeper +4 *Rumbling Rose *Star Seeker *Crescent Crown (Equipped) Accessories *White Fang (Equipped) *Energy Bangle (Equipped) *White Gloves Items *Elixir (Equipped) *Mega-Potion (Equipped) *Ether (Equipped) *Ether (Equipped) *Phoenix Down (Equipped) Trivia *Luna and Akira were named after the sun and moon *When Luna becomes so angry and/or upset, she'll enter her berserk mode which feed the demon inside her. Category:Characters *Probably one of the first characters that had a -1 point cause of their creator's miscalculation of points